scribesofroyaltyguildfandomcom-20200213-history
SRG:The Rulebook
Hello! Welcome to the Scribes of Royalty's hallowed Rulebook article page! Now, on this page you will see a series of policies written by our 'ancestors' for the benefit of the wiki's safety and security which, as a member of the community, you shall follow and abide willingly and as strictly as possible. If you have any questions regarding thus, or don't clearly understand a rule inscribed, kindly contact an administrator to cater to your needs as soon as possible and we'll answer it in no time. A reminder: please respect the rules and the users in this wiki. Failure to do so shall be given severe punishment. Thank you for your consideration. Article I: General Rules # As this is our very own book club wiki, we expect that you shall follow the first and foremost rule agreed by the wiki. We expect that you should show your respect to the wiki, the policies, and other users including the administration team. With this, there shall be no bullying, vandalism, trolling or whatsoever that would humiliate our dignities. Breaching this rule will result to severe punishment. # As a member of this roleplay wiki, one must strictly observe and follow the laws written on the policies article page. With all their heart and soul. This is to ensure that each user shall enjoy life as a member here. Breaching this rule will result to severe punishment as this is one of the general wiki rules. # As a wiki is one of the worldwide internet websites, many users come and join of all ages. We implemented that the wiki shall stay at PG-13 and shall not exceed to thus. If a user is below the age of 13, we strongly and strictly advise that a parent or a guardian must guide that young user as to what to do and what not to do in internet sites like this. This includes as well that any work of literature or anything that is beyond PG-13 (Rated R's) shall not be permitted here. # As a member of this roleplay wiki, one had pledged his loyalty and commitment to the wiki. Therefore, he/she must contribute a part of his time for the benefit of the wiki even in a small amount. In other words, we expect one to be active in the community even for once every two weeks but with quality contributions. # As a member of the club, one must observe and write with proper literary skills of grammar, spelling and capitalization. However, this must not be taken too seriously. It's okay to make mistakes. We came from different places around the world but surely, one must poise properly in the wiki. It's okay to have small grammar errors or wrong spellings but not in extreme cases please. Article II: Advertising Policies # Advertising is strictly discouraged and even rude to advertise in the comments section and on other places in the wiki that advertising is not encouraged. This rule is considered an exception if and only if the page or the user wishes members to post advertisements of their stories. # When advertising, the ad must contain sufficient details such as the link, title, author, synopsis/blurb/summary, cover and the like but must not reveal too much information and spoil on the story. # Users are privileged to PM (private message) story or contest advertisements to our Wattpad account to be broadcasted to followers and be posted on our forums at the Café and on respective Wattpad Clubs. # Guild members are as well priviledged to create advertisement pages on the wiki whilst observing the proper and correct format for advertisement (contests, story and small gatherings differ from each other). Article III: Publishing Policies a) Wiki Pages # Publishing pages on the wiki must only be because of the following reasons: for a review/critique, advertisement, book/story information, character information, item information, creature information, and world/location information whilst observing proper and correct format. # The pages must have their proper categories and templates given. b) Stories on the Wiki c) Formatting Article IV: Inactivity Policies a) Regular Users # Regular users with no activity for a full month (even if it's a single useless edit) shall be marked inactive. This, however, may not apply if the user left a notice on his/her user page and if he/she is active on Wattpad. # If the user must be inactive for some time, he/she should use the templates, Template:Inactive or Template:Vacation pasted on their user page for other users to know why the inactive user is inactive and when the user will come back. # Inactive users or users with difficulty to keep up with the wiki in general, are tasked to paste the Template:User Officially Less Active on their user page. # Activities done by regular users must not only be done in furnishing their user pages/talk pages, rather, it should also include joining in most group/club/sub-club activities, helping newcomers and the like. Other tasks that can be done by users can be found here. b) Rollbacks # If the rollback became inactive for over 3 weeks with no notification left on the user page/blog/Wattpad or had not informed an admin about their absence, they shall be marked inactive/left and demotion from their current title/position. However, this does not mean that the user will be kicked out of the club unless he/she is still active in Wattpad and has informed an admin but will be if there's no sign of existence in him/her. # Rollbacks must contribute to the wiki more than regular users and club helpers as rollbacks have more tasks than regular/helper users. They should, not only contribute in commenting, but also have their department edits depending on which depart he/she is on. # Inactive users or users with difficulty to keep up with the wiki in general, are tasked to paste the Template:User Officially Less Active on their user page # Rollbacks must also follow the policies regarding on the levels of activity of those of regular users. c) Administrators # If the admin became inactive for over 20 days, with no notification left on the user page/blog/Wattpad or had not informed an admin about their absence, their characters will be in danger of deletion and demotion to any possible titles their character holds as well as to the user from the current title/position he/she is currently on. However, this does not mean that the user will be kicked out of the club unless he/she is still active in Wattpad and has informed an admin but will be if there's no sign of existence in him/her. # Admins must contribute more than rollbacks and regular users do as they hold higher position. They should, not only contribute in commenting, but also have their department edits depending on which department he/she is on or help in the maintenance of the wiki in general. # Inactive users or users with difficulty to keep up with the roleplays or the wiki in general, are tasked to paste the Template:User Officially Less Active on their user page. # Rollbacks must also follow the policies regarding on the levels of activity of those of regular users and rbs d) Bureaucrats # If the bcrat became inactive for over 10 days, with no notification left on the user page/a blog/Wattpad or had not informed an admin about their absence, they are in danger from being demoted from the current title/position he/she is currently on. # Bcrats must contribute more than admins, rollbacks and regular users do as they hold higher position. They should, not only contribute in commenting, but also have their department edits depending on which department he/she is on or help in the maintenance of the wiki in general. Especially as a bcrat, the user must hold greater responsibility than other users. # Inactive users or users with difficulty to keep up with the roleplays or the wiki in general, are tasked to paste the Template:User Officially Less Active on their user page. # Bcrats must also follow the policies regarding on the levels of activity of those of regular users/rbs/admins. Article V: Multiple Accounts Policies Article VI: Chat Policies Article VII: Image Policies # The image you use should not have any watermarks or logos or copyrights clearly stamped on the image. Therefore, this implies that you are not to steal pictures/photos/images from the sources you got. Please respect copyright rules. # Images used or uploaded must stay PG-13. Therefore, there shall be no nude images or anything that would breach the rule. # Article VIII: Blog Policies Article IX: Signature Policies *Signatures must link to the user's user page or the user's talk page if he or she prefers not to have a user page on this wiki. Signatures may link to both if the user so desires. The name does not need to be the user's exact account name, but it must be a name by which the user is widely known. Without this provision, signatures do not provide the useful ability to identify a comment from a certain user on a page. *Signatures cannot contain more than two images, since signatures with more than this can cause computers to load them slowly. *Images contained in signatures may not be higher than 60 pixels. Users can scale images to 60px high without distorting them by using the code: . It will only work properly if you use the full 0x60px, if you just use 60px, it could still be exceeding the 60px height. *Signatures must not contain line-breaks. This results in a line break when the signature is used, which interferes with formatting and other page code. *Signatures that use HTML tags must be balanced. This means that every must have a matching . You can tell if your signature is balanced by typing something after it. If it is plain text, then your signature is balanced. *Signatures must not be excessively long. There is no set limit for how long is too long, but use common sense. In general it would be preferred if, when the signature is standing alone with no other text before it, it doesn't exceed two lines. *Please remember to always sign talk pages and forum discussions, claims, votes, etc. Different Signature Forms Typing four tildes results in your signature and a time stamp, which is almost always what should be used, but there are other possibilities as well. Typing three tildes results in just your signature appearing. This is most commonly used when the time a comment was made is unimportant, such as a guest book or a list of project members. Typing 5 tildes results in just the time stamp appearing. Creating a custom signature Basic method #Go to your . #Add HTML or wiki mark-up to the signature field to create the look you want. #Check the "custom signature" box directly below the signature field. #Click the "save" button. Advanced method #Create a template page in your user space. The title of this page should be based on your user name, so if you are User: , your template page would be User: /sig. #Add HTML or wiki mark-up to your template page to create the look you want. #Go to your . #Enter the code " /sig}}" in the signature field. #Check the "custom signature" box directly below the signature field. #Click the "save" button. Two Page Method #Users are strongly urged to use this method as it replaces 5 inches of coding with less than 50 text characters. #This method makes your signature leave no coding on the page that it is posted on, save /sigreal}} and a time stamp on the page. #Create a page in your user space. The title of this page should be based on your user name, so you are User: , your first signature page should be User: /sigcoding. #Put all of your signature coding onto User: /sigcoding #Now make a page called User: /sigreal Then type /sigcoding}} onto it. #In your , go to the section My Info, then find the sub-section Signature. #In the signature field, type in /sigreal}} #Click the Save button. Article X: Voting & Debating Policies # Only one vote per user. No voting more than once. If we suspect a sockpuppetry/multiple accounts, this shall result to a block. # Users must add their signature as their vote whether they are (For) or not (Against) a certain topic. Also, they may add a comment before their signature. # Comments may start a debate therefore, the comment must be appropriate, sensible and doesn't target races or other people's tradition. The house will be divided into two and users must provide a reason why they are for and against a certain topic. # We strictly don't encourage with the 'go with the flow'. Rather, we encourage that every user must provide a reason why they chose that side for better pros and cons. In the end, the admin team will decide and the users will decide by voting whichever had convinced them enough. # Voting and debating has three types. One, is when only the admin team is allowed to vote/debate. Two, is when only the level five users are allowed to vote. Three, is when everybody gets to vote. # Votes will be only open for a week until a side has a 3+ majority. If there is a tie or it did not reach the 3+ majority standards, it shall remain open until the problem is solved. A user may vouch to take back his/her vote from one side and add it to the other only once he/she had deleted his/her vote on the other side. Article XI: Warnings & Blockings Category:Official Pages Category:Needs Work